Can't Fight This Feeling (A Deanna Fanfiction)
by FixingforFandoms
Summary: Jo and Dean can't seem to tell each other how they feel... This is my 1st fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it!


Jo's POV-

"Reo Speedwagon?" Dean asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Damn right REO. Kevin Cronin sings is from the heart." I reply, slightly annoyed.

"He sings it from the hair, there's difference."

I roll my eyes and ask Dean about the thing that killed his mom; Sam and he are hunting.

"Jo, it's kind of a family thing…"

"I could help!"

"I'm sure you could, but we can handle this ourselves."

I nodded my head and looked away.

"Beside if I ran off with you I think you mother might kill me." He glanced over at Ellen who looked confused, he smile and nodded at her.

"You're afraid of my mother?"

"I think so." He answered still smiling.

Sam walked over "Dean we got a match we got to go!"

"Alright, Jo See you later." I nodded; he stood up and walked out. If only he know what it felt like to watch him walk out the door again knowing that he might not come back. That he'll die or worse, never knowing that I'm in love with him. He wonders why I like 'Can't fight this feeling anymore' By REO Speedwagon.

Dean's POV-

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asked confused.

"I heard the song somewhere and I can't get it out of my head. I don't know man, what have you got?" I reply. I ask nodded at the papers in his lap. He starts talking about the demon, but I'm not paying attention. I can only think about one thing, Jo. I wanted so badly to be with her, but the life I live doesn't allow me to be with someone I could really care about. I learned that lesson when I fell in love with Cassie. I still can't help but worry that I won't come back from a hunt, and that I'll die, or worse she'll never know that I'm hopelessly in love with her. She wonders why I don't like 'Can't fight this feeling anymore' By REO Speedwagon.

Jo's POV-

Deans in hell, he sold his soul for Sam, and went to hell. My worst nightmare came true, he died without ever knowing how I felt. That's not the worse part; the worst part is watching Sam go crazy. Trying to make a deal with every demon he can, not eating or sleeping. Bobby took it pretty hard to, there is twice the about of empty whiskey bottles lying around. My mom not talking as much anymore. Ash is spending all his time in his room; he doesn't come out at all. I look around and spot Sam sitting at the bar researching everything he can about demons, hell, and deals.

"Sam, you hungry?" I ask, he glances up at me and shakes his head.

"Sam, you need to eat." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a package of pop tarts.

"I'm not hungry Jo."

"I don't care, eat these or I'll shot you."

"No you won't."

"Try me…" I said as I tossed the pop tarts at him. He caught them, and looked up at me. I raised my eyebrow, he sighed and opened them. I smiled at went back to wiping off the bar.

Dean's POV-

"We're closed." Jo says with her back to me.

"Well, that's too bad." I say, smirking. She stands up straight then spins around, mouth hanging open.

"Hey Jo, it's been awhile."

"Dean!" She runs towards me and flings her arms around me.

"How are you here?"

"This is going to sound crazy, but an angel raised me from hell." She pulls away, and just stares at me. I look into her eye and resist the urge to kiss her,

"An angel, like from heaven?"

"Yeah, his names Castiel."

"Okay then… That's not the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"Do have any pie?"

"Yes we do, I'll get you a slice." She grins and goes into the kitchen. As soon as I'm out of her line of sight, I let the tear I held in out. God, I missed her.

Jo's POV-

 _"Is he okay?"_ Is the first thought that pops in my head when Dean picks me up off the ground and runs toward an abandon store. He sets me down and starts lining the doors and windows with salt to keep the hellhound that attacked me out. They all surround me and my mom pulls my hand away. I can tell my faces there is no saving me.

Dean's POV-

Sam finishes his goodbye; I get on my knees down beside Jo.

"Okay, this is it." I say, struggling to maintain my posture.

"I'll see you on the other side."

Despite her mouth trembling, she gives me a weak smile.

"Probably sooner than later." I add.

"Make it later." She says handing me the shotgun. I press the detonator into her hand, and hold onto it. We look at each other for a minute; she gives me another weak smile and nods. I cup her face in my hands and kiss her on the forehead; I pull back and look into her eyes. I lean in and kiss her gently. I pull away and rest my forehead against her trying my very best not to lose it.

Jo's POV-

I'm not happy my moms staying with me, but I don't want to die alone. She said her goodbyes to the boys, and they left. I watch as she unwraps the chains from the door handles and breaks the salt lines. She turns the knobs on the tanks to start the gas. She sits down besides me and wraps me in her arms.

"I will always love you baby." She says to me. I lay me head down on her shoulder.

"I-"Is all I mange to get out.

 _"I'm so glad Dean kissed me, at least he knows."_ I think before the darkness surrounds me.

Deans POV-

Sam and I made it far enough away when the store exploded that we only felt the heat of it on out backs. I turn around and look the building as it was engulfed by flames. I struggle to put on my brave face for Sammy, I turn and we run out of there.

 _"I'm glad we kissed, at least she died knowing I love her."_ I think as I finally allow tears to roll down my cheeks.

 _"Jo, I love you. Be safe."_ I think as we climb into the car and drive away.


End file.
